Story:Star Trek: The New Generations/Legacy/Chapter 1
(Federation space, sector 789) The Enterprise being attacked by two Cardassian battlecruisers taking heavy damage from the energy beams hitting the outer hull causing explosions along the outer hull, as smoke puffs out of the breaches along with bodies of the crewmen being vented into space. (Main bridge, red alert) Sparks erupt from the hits the ship is taking from the attack as fires are everywhere and coolant is venting as the ship shakes from taking a lot of hits. Ma'am we've lost impulse power Ensign Zimmer says as he looks at Commander Martin who is hanging onto the arm rest of the captain's chair. She looks at the young officer. Keep us moving Ensign Commander Martin says as she looks at the young officer as the ship shakes some more as she's hanging onto the his chair as he's at the helm. She goes back to the center chair as she tapped her combadge. Bridge to engineering Commander Ellis we need impulse power now Commander Martin says as she hangs onto the arm rest of the chair. Then at the weapons console Lieutenant Withmore looks at her console and reports. Shields are down we've lost weapons Lieutenant Withmore reports as she looks at the tactical console. Commander another Cardassian warship has entered the sector their charging weapons now Commander Samson says as he reports to Commander Martin. She's getting ready to accept her fate that she's die with her shipmates until a orange energy beam shot the port blade of the Cardassian warship. It's the USS Intrepid she's leading the Cardassians away from us Lieutenant Murphy says as he looks at the main viewer as he's treating the wounded on the bridge with the medical staff. Then a Cardassian warship shot out a torpedo before being taken out by the Potemkin's photon torpedoes and it streaks at the Enterprise and impacts on the ventral section of the saucer section causing a massive explosion to erupt from the area. On the main bridge a huge shower of sparks erupt as Brianna is thrown from the Captain's chair and blacks out. At Starbase 211 in the sickbay Brianna wakes up to see her brother in law Typhuss sitting at the biobed. Where am I? Brianna asked as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Brianna. Starbase 211 says Typhuss as he looks at Brianna. She sits up slowly. The last thing I remember was being on the bridge of the Enterprise during the battle, seeing how I'm alive I take it the battle was won? Brianna asked as she looks at her uncle. Typhuss looks at her. The Intrepid destroyed a Cardassian ship says Typhuss as he looks at Brianna. She looks at him as she gets out of the bed. I've got to see the Enterprise Brianna says as she tries to get out of bed but stumbles and her brother in law grabs her. Typhuss looks at her. You need to rest Brie says Typhuss as he looks at Brianna. She gets back into the bed and falls asleep as her uncle smiles at her and he goes and looks at John and Paige who are in the waiting room. She nods and he covers her up and walks out of the room and goes down the hallway and meets up with John and Paige. Is my sister gonna make it Typhuss? John asked as he looks at him. Typhuss nods at him. Oh, thank god she's alive I almost had a heart attack when Starfleet lost contact with the Enterprise John says as he sits down looking at his brother in law. Typhuss got your sister to safety honey Paige says as she looks at John. John gets up and looks at the Enterprise. I got an idea we're refitting the Enterprise with new upgrades John says as he looks at Typhuss. John shows Typhuss the redesigning of the Enterprise where there's a third nacelle and a phaser cannon and other upgrades, Typhuss looks at the designs and then at John and smiles at him. (Drydock A) The Enterprise is sitting in spacedock as the repair arms are working on the hull as the badly damaged starboard nacelle is removed along with the semi damaged port nacelle is removed as well along with the two struts as the secondary hull is being removed and a new one is being placed on the new is being placed on the new neck and the Saucer section is being repaired as well. (Main engineering) Commander Ellis walks into the new engineering section and looks at the new warp core, as she looks at the console and activates everything but the warp core. All right let's get to work on connecting the power transfer conduits of the new struts to the warp power conduits Commander Ellis says as she looks at her new engineering team. They get to work on the refits to the systems. (Starbase 211, sickbay) After she recovered Brianna walks out of her room and is greeted by her brothers, mother, father, and niece, and husband. Hey guys, its good to see you all Brianna says as she looks at her family. John hugs her. It's nice to see you up and about Brie John says as he looks at her. She hugs her husband Norman. I'm so happy you're alive sweetie Norman says as he hugs Brianna. Then Captain Kira walks over to Commander Martin. Captain sir Commander Martin says as she stands at attention. Typhuss looks at her. At ease Commander says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Martin. I've been itching to get back to the Enterprise seeing how she got damaged do to my arrogance I should of gave the order to abandon ship Brianna says as she looks at everyone. Her brother pats her on the back. Brie you did what you had to do to protect your ship and crew just be glad that the Intrepid was in the area when she was I don't know if I could deal with burying my little sister John says as he looks at Brianna. Then a 17 year old teenage girl wearing a Starfleet cadet uniform walks up. Mom? the young girl says as she walks over to her. Brianna turns and sees her daughter Gwen Martin alive and well. Gwen oh my sweet Gwen Brianna says as she starts getting tears in her eyes and she runs over and hugs her daughter. Gwen looks at her. Mom I don't know why I'm here dad dragged me from the Academy to see you when he told me what happened but I'm glad your alive Gwen says as she looks at her mother. Gwen I tried to get home but I was cut off from Earth Brianna says as she looks at Gwen. She looks at Brianna. Grandma died out in deep space alone and you did nothing to help her you didn't save her nor helped her flagship you just fired the photon torpedoes and destroyed her ship Gwen says as she looks at her mother. She storms off as Brianna starts breaking down in tears at what her daughter said John hugs his sister as Typhuss looks at John and asked what happened. John what happened says Typhuss as he looks at John. About a year ago during the Dominion War our mother's flagship the USS Valkryie was under attack by a Dominion squadron and the Enterprise responded to the distress call but Captain Clark wouldn't let the Commander lead an away team over to rescue the crew, he feared that the crew may have been killed already so he ordered Lieutenant Withrome to fire a torpedo and it destroyed the ship John says as he looks at Typhuss. I see well I have to get back to the Intrepid and Kira says Typhuss as he looks at John. Thanks again for saving my sister John says as he looks at Typhuss. Your welcome John says Typhuss as he looks at John then leaves sickbay to head to the transporter room to beam back to the Intrepid.